Icarus
by peggyscxrter
Summary: "You told me she was powerful, but you didn't tell me she was that powerful!" Xavier exclaimed. The girl blinked as she watched the taller man step forward with a smirk. "Where I come from, she's even better." - in which seventeen year old Violet Jones lives in two worlds, and so does her best friend Peter Maximoff. Peter/OC
1. Solar Power

_June 20th, 1972_

Violet Jones thought she was normal. So did everyone else. Never did she think that one biology class would turn her from normal to freak in under three minutes.

It was a Monday, a scoring hot Monday to be exact. This summer had been one of the best summers America had seen for awhile. The sun beat down into the science lab where Violet sat, wiping the sweat off her brow. Recently, since the good weather started, Violet had been feeling like she was getting a fever. Typical her to get sick at the worst possible time. While all her fellow classmates were outside and having fun, she was inside, trying to get rid of her fever as quickly as she could.

Sitting by the window wasn't helping. The schools air conditioning in the science labs had malfunctioned so anyone unfortunate to have classes in them would have to deal with the muggy and humid conditions of the labs. Violet fixed the headband on her head, trying to get her hair away from the sticky mess that was her face.

She couldn't really focus, for her brain felt fuzzy and everything was extremely uncomfortable. Violet wasn't sure why she was still in school, maybe it was because Junior year was ending fast and she needed all the extra knowledge she could get before exams. Although by the looks of how fast her fever was taking over, she may have to miss exams-

"Miss Jones?"

She blinked herself back into the classroom, itching at her hands. "Yes?"

"Do you even know where we are in the book?"

She looked down at her textbook, lifting her hands to flip the pages by stopped herself, hissing at the pain jabbing at her palms. "I, uh, I don't know."

Ms. Lewis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Page 394."

Violet muttered a thanks, turned to the page and returned her attention to the itching feeling now growing in her palms. Her nails scrapped against the skin so fiercely, the girl beside her furrowed her brow in confusion and slight incredulity. Violet didn't notice the girl scoot away. Her palms were sweaty at this point, and red from her constant itching. In an effort to stop herself, she began clenching and unclenching her fists. After way too long she raised her hand. "Ms. Lewis, I need to leave."

"Violet, I am sick and tired of you disrupting class-"

"Please!" the people around her blinked at her in shock, never had they heard such a desperate plea. The girl was standing now, rubbing her hands against her shorts rapidly.

The teacher noticed the girls urgent nature but shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave."

Violet was on the verge of crying now, the pain now traveling up to her elbows. She let out a moan, sitting down for a few more minutes until she couldn't take it anymore. The teacher halted again as Violet darted passed her. The young brunette slammed against the lockers, relief hitting her as the cool metal hit her skin. She leaned her hands against them, closing her eyes and feeling the pain leave slightly.

Her face contorted into horror as her hands began to emit an orange light. The kind of light a fire would emit from a long distance. The whole class had exited the lab to watch their crazy classmate examine her hands with intensity. Some were whispering, some were eyeing her, but all Violet could see was the orange light now beginning to get brighter and brighter, like it was about to come out of her skin.

"Violet-" her teacher strode towards her but Violet backed away.

"No, don't." She warned, shaking her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

The teacher barely had time to answer before the pain became too much. Violet shrieked as the orange light broke the skin of her palms, travelling in swirls around her forearm and stopping at her elbow. The orange light was not just a light, it was a fire like substance. She cast a look up to her classmates, her eyes a bright orange also before flicking her arm out and a flare of whatever was in her bloodstream whipped against the wall, burning a hole through it.

The smoke from the aftermath of what she had done had triggered the fire alarm, the sprinklers setting off in the corridors. The class was too in shock to even register the sprinklers. They were too busy gaping at Violet Jones, the girl in the back of the class, the girl who had just burned a hole through the building.

Tears welled up in the sixteen year olds eyes, the girl falling to her knees in fatigue from the energy that she used up. The fire dissipated into the air, like it never existed. Violet stared at her destruction as the school filtered out to the designated fire exits. Ms. Lewis had run off to the office where she grabbed the phone from the receptionist and dialled the Jones household.

"Mrs. Jones, we have a massive problem with your daughter."

xXx

Violet waited in the waiting area for the principal's office for fifteen minutes completely isolated from the staff that were walking around. The secretary kept stealing glances at her, then let her eyes roam to the fire extinguisher next to her. Violet rolled her eyes, she couldn't be a little more subtle?

Her mother and father arrived looking frantic and urgent. At first, Violet was hesitant to touch them, in case she burned a hole through them, but after a second of her father gazing at her with sorrowful eyes, she collapsed into him like a folding pack of cards. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed into her father's jacket. "Daddy!" she breathed into his jacket.

"Oh sweetheart," her father whispered, "what happened?"

The principal exited his office, looking at Violet like she was a specimen under a microscope. "If you'd like to come in."

The three entered and sat in the spacious office. Mr. Holden clasped his hands together, visibly uncomfortable with Violet in the room. "I'm not sure how to explain this to you, or if you'll believe me, but your daughter is not what she seems."

Violet could feel the tears began to fall again. "As of now, the information for your daughters science teacher suggests your daughter has some abnormal abilities."

Her mother frowned. "Like what, may I ask?"

"Ms. Lewis stated that what looked like solar flares seemed to encase your daughters hands and eyes."

Her father stared at him a long moment, before shaking his head incredulously. "No, no, that's not right. That's impossible."

"Dad." Violet croaked.

Her dad looked between the stern face of Mr. Holden, and the shattered face of his daughter. "It's true?"

"I don't know how it happened, it just did." Violet was so exhausted, that her voice conveyed that she didn't even care when truly she cared. This freaked her the fuck out as much as it did anyone else.

Mr. Holden brought the attention back to him. "Therefore, a unanimous decision has been made by the faculty that your daughter is ultimately a hazard to the lives of the students at teachers here at Featherstone High."

The way he said it felt like a punch to the gut. Violets breath caught in her throat as her parents tried to bargain with Mr. Holden.

"Please, Mr. Holden, she's only a kid-"

"A kid who could very nearly kill every single one of us, Mr. Jones. I would advise you to seek medical help."

Violet wanted to crawl away into a hole and die.

This wasn't her fault, how the hell was she supposed to know that she had...whatever she had. Her life was over now. Mr. Holden won't think that after he's kicked her out of the school, her friends won't think that as they actively try to avoid her when she packs her bags and moves out of the house she grew up in, her parents won't think that as they tried to treat her as normal as possible when really they tried to push the incident under the closet. She was affected by this more than anyone.

She was being punished for being the victim.

"Now, I'm going to ask you politely to leave my office."

Her mom stood up with one of the fiercest glares Violet had ever seen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Vi." getting up as sheepishly as possibly, Violet scurried off back into the reception, her breathing erratic and more tears beginning to prick at her eyes. Students shied away from her in fear as her mother caught her shaking hands. "Do not listen to him, Violet."

"But he's right." she rasped, her eyes beginning to flare again.

"No," her mother spoke harshly. "He is not. He is just a predjudice man who doesn't understand you."

Violet thought for a second, "Do we even understand me?"

Her mother sighed, pulling her only daughter in for a hug. "We'll sort this out, you and me and dad." her dad was off to the side, watching.

"We'll sort this out."

xXx

 **A/N: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting another story. But Days of Future Past was put on Netflix and I feel back in love with X-Men. Specifically Peter Maximoff. Seriously he is the save and grace of Apocalypse and a great addition to DoFP. Knowing me and OC's, i had to give him one. Just a warning, the first maybe five or six chapters are going to be fairly short, as they are just snap shots into their life before DoFP and then the real meaty plot takes place after and during Apocalypse.**

 **Also, I imagine Violet to look a bit like Alycia Debnam-Carey, with a few differences, like the orange eyes to be exact.**

 **Hope you guys stick around!**

 **See you next chapter! - E**


	2. Video Games

It had been two weeks since the incident, five days since the Jones' decided to pack up and leave and still, even after all her parents efforts to try and make her forget about it, it was still the thing that plagued her thoughts, ruined her dreams. She couldn't escape it no matter how hard people tried.

The girl sighed, looking out the window of their car to their new neighbourhood. It was your typical white picket fence type of neighbourhood, with the lawns cute to perfection and the houses painted immaculately, it felt like something out of a fifties movie. Violet pushed her sunglasses up as the trees parted and the sun blasted through the window. Zipping her hoodie up to the top, Violet threw her hood up and shoved a cassette into her walkman, slumping down in her seat.

They arrived at the house, popping the trunk open to unload their belongings into their humble abode that Violet abhorred. The girl sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. The heat had been more intense these past few days, something Violet despised even more than moving. In the two weeks she had to herself after being expelled she had realised a few things. She realised that her powers worked a lot like the sun. Violet hadn't told her parents yet, but she figured this out by using said powers, something she was not allowed to do according to her mother. She found her powers were strongest outside, where the sun hit her directly, she figured that out after her hands nearly blinded her.

So she covered herself up. In her mind, if the sun didn't touch her skin, then maybe her powers would become stunted, unable to use. Violet would wear hoodies and sweatpants, despite the fact she was boiling. She would just have to get used to it. The only thing she couldn't cover up were the now permanent orange irises she had adopted. Her parents had yet to notice, considering she wore sunglasses everywhere she went.

Violet was brought out of her thoughts by a nudge to her side. She blinked, looking up at her mother who smiled. "Welcome home."

"Yeah..." Violet muttered, collecting up one of the boxes and walking into the house.

This wasn't home, and it never would be home.

Her father placed the last box on the kitchen counter a few minutes after Violet had unpacked her box. "Alright, so, I think that's everything." He opened the box that read "kitchen supplies". Violet took her earphones out, placing her Walkman on the counter. "Oh!" said her father, clicking his fingers. "Remind me to pick up the fireproof kitchen utensils."

Violet stalled, her hand gripping tightly on her Walkman. She heard her mother hiss his name, as if he had spilled a giant secret. Without looking at them, Violet spoke up. "Why do we need fireproof utensils, dad?"

There was a long silence, probably as her dad struggled to find the words to plead his case. "Well, you know, these new gas cookers, they're a hazard."

Violet swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice cracking as she removed her glasses. "They're a hazard." she turned to them, orange glassy eyes staring back at his nervous blue ones. "Or I'm a hazard?"

There was silence for a long moment, spare the surprised gasp her mother let out at seeing her daughter's new eye colour. After she got no response, the girl shook her head. "I'm going to unpack in my room. I'll be sure not to burn anything."

With that, she grabbed her Walkman and stomped up to her room. Boxes of her things dotted the floor. Violet stood in the middle of the room, anger boiling inside her. Eventually, she let out a scream of rage, kicking the box labelled toiletries.

It took her a minute to calm down. In that minute she wrecked everything in sight. Boxes were torn, clothes were thrown around the room and the desk was kicked over. When her mother entered the room a few hours later, her heart broke at the sight of her room and the sight of her only daughter curled up on her unmade bed, her fingers emitting a dim fiery glow, dancing while they did so. Her mother wasn't exactly thrilled about moving either, but her husband told her it was necessary, that it would help them restart. Her mother would never say it, but she felt as if her husband didn't want to face the backlash of having a unique daughter.

"Sweetheart." her mother began softly. "Are you alright?"

Violet nodded, the glow fading from her fingers. "Yeah, I'm better."

"Dad is sorry for what he said, he truly is."

Her daughter glanced at her. "Then why didn't he come up and say it himself?"

Her mother scratched the back of her head. "He had to be called to the office." Violet let out an angered scoff, causing her mother to sit next to her. "Which gave me the idea to maybe meet and greet the neighbours."

Flipping over to look at her mother directly, Violet raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've heard she has a kid your age. Perhaps you could become friends."

Violet thought about it for a moment, then the thought of them freaking out about her eyes made her shake her head. "They'll be afraid of me, everyone already is."

"Then we'll be quick." her mother paused for a second before leaning closer. "To be honest, I just want a bit of girl talk, can you at least give me that?"

Lips curling up to the sides were the only answer her mom needed because she hopped off the bed, lifting Violet up with her. "I'm sure I've got a bottle of wine downstairs. It can be the ice breaker."

Her mom was talking to herself at this point, but Violet couldn't help but smile. Her mom was always one for get togethers. Her mother was the model hostess. Getting into this house and getting to know the family would be easy for her.

Violet, on the other hand, that would be a little more difficult.

xXx

It took two knocks at the door for a very tired looking neighbour answer the door. A little girl in a fairy costume was clinging to her leg. Violet pressed her lips together to silence the "aww" she would said in response to the girls attire. She used to dress like that when she was six.

"Can I help you?" said the tired mother.

"Hi," Violets mother chirped. "We are new to the neighbourhood and was wondering if you liked to share a bottle of wi-"

"Yes, come in! Please!"

Both Jones women were a little surprised at her quick reply, but her mother recovered earlier than Violet. "Great!" she entered the household, brushing her feet against the carpet before following the neighbour to the kitchen. Violet copied her actions, cleaning her shoes on the carpet that should've read Welcome!, but instead had a big black thick burn line in the centre of it, cutting the word in half. Now it just read We me!

"My name's Magda Maximoff," their neighbour introduced, setting two wine glasses on the table. "this here is Lorna." the little girl was in the corner, waving her wand around. "And my son- Peter!"

There was silence for a while before a loud, "What?" was heard.

"Get up here and meet the new neighbours!"

A groan was heard before the slam of a door. Violet took her attention away for two minutes and before she knew it, Peter was already upstairs and in the kitchen. Her eyes widened, her brow furrowing. His appearance startled her. Not in a bad way, but in an odd way. His shoes and jacket were a metallic silver colour, his t shirt was a tribute to Pink Floyd and the most odd thing about him was hair, his poofy grey-silver hair. It put her eyes to shame.

"This is Peter, my loving son."

Peter smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah." he walked right to the fridge, about an arms length from where Violet was standing, or really, shuffling. With a chocolate chip cookie in his hand, he closed the fridge, catching eyes with Violet. "What?"

Violet blinked herself out of her trance. She was staring.

Oh god, she was staring!

"Uh, sorry. I just-" Violet struggled to come up with the words of her excuse, so instead resorted to smiling awkwardly, adverting her eyes. "I'm Violet."

The side of Peter's mouth curled into a smirk. "Peter."

Her mother chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Magda. I'm Daisy Jones, and that is my daughter Violet."

"Hi!" Lorna waved.

Violet giggled at the girl. "I suppose you're a fairy princess?"

The little girl shook her head, offended. "Heck, no! I'm a warrior fairy!"

Lorna flew away, her fake fairy wings batting behind her. The brunette brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, kicking at the break in between the tiles in the kitchen floor. As the two mothers talked about the latest news, Peter cleared his throat. "So," he started. "This is boring."

He got a slow nod in response. "Wanna go down to the basement? I got a TV down there."

The girl smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Sure."

"Cool! Mom, we're going down to the basement, don't try and annoy us. K, bye!" He unlocked the basement door, not waiting to hear his mother's reply and jumped the stairs two at a time, Violet lagging behind.

The basement, or Casa De Peter, as he called it, was very cool indeed. Every tech product on the market was on some surface or another. His bed looked like a marshmallow, and the prize item was a Pong arcade machine. Littering the floor were Twinkie and Ding Dong wrappers, Ice Pop sticks and of course, the teenage staple for every bedroom, socks and shoes.

"What organised chaos." Violet said to herself as she held up a day old Twinkie wrapper.

Peter cringed at the mess. "Yeah, sorry about that. Moms been nagging me about it for ages."

"I wonder why." said the brunette offhandedly, her attention focused on studying her surroundings. Her face screwed up in disgust as she noticed the amount of Hostess boxes stacked up.

"What?" he asked, noticing her disgust.

"Who likes Twinkies that much?"

"What? They're delicious."

"Yeah, and full of sugar."

Peter gave her a look. "And that's a bad thing?"

Violet raised an eyebrow, turning to see all the radios and vinyl tracks. "Good taste in music." she commented, flipping over a Beatles record.

"It's basically my pride and joy."

"I bet."

Done with snooping around, Violet sat on the couch, curling her legs under her. She bit the inside of her lip as the two teenagers struggled to break the awkward silence. "Wanna play Pong?"

Violet agreed and three seconds later he had the machine booted up and ready to play. "Just so you know, I will beat you." Peter challenged, getting ready.

The mutant girl scoffed. "Prepare to eat your words, dude."

(Long story short, she gets her ass handed to her 20-34, not one of her proudest moments. The guy is like lightning!)

"That's it?!" she cries at the machine, staring at it in disbelief.

"Man, I should've put money on that."

"No, come on, rematch, lets go." She waited a moment for him to start the game back up, but stood up straighter when she noticed him staring at her. "Come on."

"Sorry, it's just-I just noticed your eyes."

Violets aforementioned eyes widened comically. Crap, she had forgotten to hide them. "I-"

If Violet had been paying attention to him, then she would've seen Peters smile grow soft. "It's not a bad thing. I think you should embrace them, too be honest."

Violet saw her reflection in the arcade screen, saw the orange irises gazing back. "I look ridiculous."

"Preaching to the choir, dude. I mean, you are talking to a guy with silver hair - genetic silver hair, but hey, never stopped me. I colour coordinate now."

Violet's brow furrowed. "You're an odd one, Peter."

"Could say the same for you, Violet."

"Violet!" Her mother called out to her. "It's time to go."

Violet exhaled, getting off the stool and grabbing her hoodie. Peter sighed, thinking he had ruined his chances of actually making a friend "Nice meeting you." Peter mumbled, too busy occupying himself with another game against the computer.

This guy seemed like a dick, and a slob, but every time they talked she found herself comfortable with him, more comfortable than she was with anyone in her life right now. As she climbed the stairs she thought about his silver hair, his genetic silver hair.

At the top of the stairs she stopped, turning back to shout down. "I still want that rematch."

"It's on." he said a moment later, a smile heard in his voice.

Maybe she wasn't so different after all.

xXx

 **Disclaimer(that I forgot to put in the last chapter whoops): I do not own anything related to X-Men or Marvel or 20th Century Fox. I only own my OC Violet Jones and her non movie plot lines.**

 **A/N: So, I have the next 3 chapters prewritten, so I'll try and get them up when I can. Reviews and feedback are appreciated!**

 **See you next chapter! - E**


	3. Boredom

Contrary to popular belief, Violet does venture outside.

It was a Saturday the first time she decided to go outside in her new neighbourhood. She had bought a new book, and felt it was too nice a day to just ignore, and it was one of the last few days of summer. So zipping up her hoodie, she took one of the fold up chairs her mother had bought last summer and placed it in the shade, cracking her book open and letting the summer breeze relax her.

After reaching the third chapter, Violet had a thought, a very dangerous thought. Her parents were gone grocery shopping, her neighbours weren't outside, there was nothing stopping her from using her powers, maybe even try to understand them more. Placing her book down, peeking over the wall to check to see if anyone was outside, Violet took off her hoodie and began to play.

Taking a breath in, she felt her body relax as the sun touched her skin, the heat began to rise inside her and around her body, already starting to feel the fire tingle at her fingertips. An orb of energy formed in the palm of her hand. Letting a smile cross her face at the relief that flooded her body at being able to exert that energy that she refused to use most of the time.

Spinning around, she noticed that the orb left her fingertips and became an almost liquid like substance, like a solar flare. Violet let out a laugh as the flare twirled around her body, not even burning it as it skirted across her clothing. It was like it had a mind of its own.

"Hi!"

The flare dissipated into the air, melding with the sun beams already in the sky. Violet whipped around to see Lorna, still in her warrior fairy outfit, peeking over the fence that divided her house from the Maximoff's. It seemed she hadn't seen anything, and if she did, wasn't perturbed by what she saw. "H-hi!" Violet greeted back, walking over to the fence. "Lorna, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

She smiled at the little girl. "What are you doing out here?"

The youngest Maximoff leaned in, like she was about to reveal a big secret. "I'm supposed to be doing my summer reading, but I came out here to hide from my brother."

Violet tried not to look too eager at the mention of her brother, so she tried to keep her gaze directed at Lorna and not have it stray to the open back window. "Your brother's home?"

"Yeah, he's babysitting while mommy tries to find a job."

"Lorna!" she heard the voice of said brother from the kitchen. "Come on, where are you?"

She giggled. "I'm out here talking to your girlfriend."

Violet didn't correct her, just rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't have a girlfriend, unless she's one of your imaginary friends-"

"No silly! The girl from last night you couldn't stop talking abou-"

In the blink of an eye(and Violet means it literally, like she could've sworn he was nowhere near the backdoor) he was at her side, picking the little fairy up and whisking her away back into the kitchen and then back again, almost as quick.

"Hi." was all he said.

Leaning against the fence, she quirked an eyebrow. "Couldn't stop talking about me, huh?" the hammering of her heart did little to stop the giddy feeling rising in her stomach.

"Yeah, I mean, you lost pretty hard, felt like I had to share it with the world." he earned a smack against his metallic jacket for that one.

Violet pointed at him. "I still want that rematch."

"What? Wanted to relive the feeling of losing again?"

"You're such a sore winner."

"Well, when you have no friends like I do, then you tend to brag."

Violet's eyebrow raised incredulously at that. "No friends? I find that hard to believe."

"Why, because I'm so charming?"

Another smack against his jacket, hard enough to make him lean a little back with a snort. "Well, you're cool. Easy to hang out with."

There was something that changed in his gaze, almost like he was touched by what she had said. "Usually, people think I'm too crazy for them. Too "hyperactive", whatever the hell that means."

Violet shrugged, "Well, with the summer I've been having, there isn't such thing as too crazy in my life."

He watched her for a moment, a pensive look in his eye. "You wanna come by later? I've got some cool new tapes."

There was a moment before a smile hit her face. "Tell me you have Time in a Bottle."

"What kind of fake fan do you take me for?"

Violet laughed, nodding. "I'll see you later, Peter."

He beamed at her and watched her pick up her hoodie, the book and the chair, frowning as she stopped at her doorway to look at him.

"You know, I'm glad I'm your first friend."

Peter grinned. So was he.

xXx

A few hours later, Violet had left her house(and no, she informed her mother, she was not dressing up for him, she just wanted to look nice), ready to go to Peter's when something made her stop dead in her tracks.

Outside of Peter's house was a police car.

Immediately, her mind rushed to the worst possible scenario and so found herself jogging to the Maximoff's door, about to knock on it when it opened in front of her, causing her and the person opening to the door to recoil from each other. Violet was frozen, rigid as she came face to face with a police officer who recovered earlier than she and smiled.

"Oh, sorry little lady."

Violet blinked, pleading to god that her eyes weren't their burnt orange like they usually were.

"That's-that's fine, sir."

Ms. Maximoff, looking like she hadn't known sleep in a week sighed. "He's downstairs, sweetie."

Without even thinking, she raced down the stairs, the nervous, heavy feeling in her chest outweighed her want to see Peter. She barely kept a reign on her eye colour, having seen no need to do it because of how much time she spent indoors, but that run in, that not even two second run in with one police officer and she was freaking out that she was going to get caught with whatever mutation she had.

When she got to the basement, she saw Peter slumped on the couch with a scowl on his face, his tv blaring some obscure milk commercial. He made no indication that he knew she was there, because he wasn't his usual zippy self.

"Hey." She said, rather loudly it seemed because he nearly fell off the couch, whipping around to find the source of the voice.

When he saw her, his scowl lightened, but he still wasn't happy. "Hi."

"There's an officer in your house. Is everything alright?"

He blinked, seemingly put off by that question. "What?"

Violet had descended the stairs, now in the living room of his room. "Well, I assumed you'd been robbed or murdered or something." Peter shot her a look. "I don't know, I just assumed."

He crossed his arms with a huff, leaning back into the stool housed by the arcade machine. "I got busted for, uh, for this." He patted the pong game.

She didn't respond.

"Oh."

Again he blinked, thrown by her passive comment to it. "Oh?"

"Well, like I said, I thought you were robbed or something. It's just an arcade machine," she smirked. "And a few Twinkies and radios it seems."

His scowl had disappeared at this point. "You're so cool."

She went to sit on the other stool, beginning to start up the game. "I'm cool? You're the guy who went into an arcade, unplugged a machine, and came home with it and no one saw you."

He laughed, shrugging. "I am the shadows."

"Ha ha. Now, get ready for the butt whipping of your life."

(Long story short he looses 23-7, but he may have been distracted by the fact that Violet Jones has just become his most favourite person in a matter of seconds.)

xXx

 **A/N: Ahh I know it's short but the next one is longer I promise! Also, in response to Devona Everknight's review: I realised about a week after I wrote the first chapter that Sunspot was a mutant, and in DoFP so I decided to take a twist to her powers. All will be revealed in due time. And in response to** **anonymouscsifan's question: if I tell you if Wanda will make an appearance, isn't it considered spoilers ;)**

 **See you guys next chapter! - E**


	4. House Rules

_September 6th, 1972_

Last class on her first day at the new school for Violet consisted of listening for half the class, then staring at the clock until it hit 3:30. Her pen spun on her hand, her free hand tapping against the table so much that it caused a few people around her to give her irritated looks. She didn't care, she just wanted to get home.

Today had been _her_ first day, unlike the rest of the school populous. They had to endure a full week while she only got to go on Friday. Originally, she was meant to go at the start of the week but one freak out and one burning hole through her door later and it was decided they would take her when she had calmed down. She had mustered up the courage to go, despite the horrible sick feeling in her stomach as she walked through the door into the office, checking in every mirror that she could find just to check if her eyes were their original storm grey colour. She gathered by the receptionists bored expression that she was going to be okay.

She had had a few slip ups. All of them seemed to be when she got nervous, or when she let her mind wander to the worst possible scenario, a thing she had done well before she had gotten her powers. Violet made sure to take mental note of that for when she tried to gain control at home, but as she thought back to the hole on her door, she wondered if it was done in vain.

The end of school bell clanged to life, shaking Violet from the incessant noise of her thoughts. "Alright, that's all for today." her science teacher told the class as they packed up to leave. Violet, being caught off guard, was one of the last to pack up. When she finally had her things gathered, her teacher gave her a smile. "Welcome to the school, Violet."

Violet didn't think she would ever be welcomed anywhere.

But she nodded anyway, thanking her and scurried off to her locker. There, a few girls were huddled together, seemingly engrossed in whatever gossip they had. Violet payed them no attention until one word shot through the air.

"My mom said she talked to one once."

"A mutant?"

"Yeah."

Violet's hand tensed around the book it was grabbing, her eyes flashed.

There were shocked gasps, then another girl spoke. "Why did she do that?" the disgust in her voice was unmissable.

"She didn't even know at the time. She was her roommate and then two weeks after graduation the girl gets shot after she tries to murder her boss with her powers."

"What a freak."

"Right?"

Violet's head hitting her locker made the conversation stop short. "You okay?" one of the girls asked.

It actually hurt, and Violet was sure there would be a bump on her head later, but she nodded. "Yeah." she said with a shaky voice. She stuffed her books into her bag, clearing her throat before shutting her locker and making her way out to the busy courtyard where kids were getting picked up by their parents, or making plans with their friends for the weekends. Violet was doing neither of these things. She was going to trudge home, do her homework and then maybe-

"Violet Mackenzie Jones, your escort is here!"

She halted at the use of her full name, her brows raising and her face flushing red as she noticed Peter sitting on one of the benches, waving at her with a shit eating grin, one of his trademarked shit eating grins to be exact but she had to frown. She was sure he wasn't there, but maybe, in her hurry, she didn't see him.

"Peter? What are you doing here?"

It was a double sided question: _what are you doing here?_ And: _how did you get there?_

"I got bored so I decided to walk you home." It seemed he only wanted to answer the former question. "Chivalrous I know."

"But we live like ten blocks from here, how did you get here so quick?"

"I...I came early. Now, are you accepting my offer or not, cause I'm not waiting."

She snickered as he stood up. By his jumpy attitude it seemed he was raring to go, so, with a lovely smile, she dumped all the heavy books she opted to carry in his arms. "Great!"

He nearly fell at the weight of them, grunting a little but recovering it with a laugh, as if he wasn't a weakling and he smiled sarcastically. "Thank you!" he said through gritted teeth, as he jogged to her side.

"Get over it." she shook her head.

Over the last few weeks, she had really gotten to know Peter. Most nights, she was over at his house, sometimes with her mother(their mothers seemed to get along a lot better than she thought), sometimes on her own. It hadn't even been intentional, Violet just sort of...drifted over there because he was the only kid on the block that was her age. Most nights they would occupy the arcade machine, sometimes they had the company of Lorna and play some board games. There was one special night Lorna got Peter to play dress up, Violet doesn't think she'll ever forget it. But on nights where it was just them, they would actually get to know each other, Violet obviously leaving out the fact that her body was a hotspot for solar energy.

Peter was just so fun to be around. Granted he never stayed in the same place for long, constantly wanting to do something, and he talked about 90 words a second, but there was something about him, maybe his childlike kindness and curiosity, that made her keep coming back to his little basement. Ms. Maximoff even expected her at this point. Violet even began to show her real eye colour around her now, knowing she would be used to it because of her son.

To be honest, she thinks of Peter as her best friend.

"Hey, Maximoff!" a guy snidely called out. "Still rocking the rad hair colour. What, mommy didn't have enough money for hair dye?"

It was said like it was meant to hurt him, and Violet was fully intent to shut him up with some singed eyebrows, but all he did was shrug. "Jason, good to see you man, nice to see your keeping yourself occupied." He nodded to the girl on his hip. "What? Angela not enough for you?"

The girl balked at him, pushing Jason off her. "Who the hell is Angela?" she stormed off.

"No, babe!" he pointed at the aforementioned silver haired male. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Have fun!"

When Peter looked at Violet next, she was too busy giggling. "Who is Angela?"

"I don't know," he snorted. "hopefully no one."

The air between them grew quieter as they continued their trek home, walking out the front gate and continuing down the road.

"How do you know him anyway?" Violet asked now that they had left the vicinity of the school and were well on their way home.

"Oh, uh," he panicked internally, he hadn't really thought this bit through yet. "I used to go there."

Violet nodded. "Used to?"

"Yeah, I'm homeschooled."

She didn't say anything. He hadn't told her this.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

She didn't say anything to that either, but he knew he hadn't scared her off.

Peter watched as she blew out a breath, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her hoodie. It was still pretty hot, it was that transition period between the seasons where the weather didn't know whether it wanted to be hot, warm, or cold so it chose to be hot today. He didn't really get hot, hell, he barely broke a sweat running, but watching the droplets of sweat begin to form on her face made him frown.

"If you're uncomfortable, take off your hoodie."

She seemed to tense at that, so much so that Peter had to go back and think about what he might've said to piss her off. His mom had always told him to watch what he said around girls, considering he didn't really have a fast enough filter for his speedy thoughts.

Come to think of it, she was covered up. She wore jeans, a hoodie and always had her hands in her pockets. Her face was the only thing not covered and while he's not complaining at all, he got the feeling the only reason why it wasn't was because she had to.

"I'm okay, actually." he cursed at himself because he knew he messed up but he didn't know when.

They fell into a silence that Peter hated because now he actually had to stop and think instead of talking to make things go quicker. Usually, he hated walking. Walking made everything so slow, slower than normal people were, but Violet, it was hard to explain, she wasn't like normal people. She could keep up with him, and when she couldn't, didn't give up like everyone else. He was sure she could be trusted with knowing about his powers, but his mom had told him to keep it easy. Something about trying to keep this one came up but it went one ear and out the other for him.

"Peter, did you hear me?"

Shit. She had asked him something and he had no idea what it was.

"Yes, I heard you." he blurted, his mouth running away from his mind.

"Ok, then, I'll bring my stuff over at maybe six?"

"Woah, woah, hold on." She frowned. "I may have possibly been lying and did not hear a single word you had just said."

There was a sigh, but it only made him grin. "I need to start a project but my parents are getting someone in to fix the...um, plumbing, so I was thinking about bringing my homework to you-"

"Nope, not happening."

She blinked. "I can't exactly do my homework on the street."

"Oh, no, you're coming over." he nodded. "But not your homework." Violet frowned at him. "The Maximoff household has a strict rule of no homework on the weekends."

"Peter."

"If you bring it over than I will make it ten times harder for you to do it."

She bit her lip, but she wasn't annoyed at him. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes that let him know she was going to accept his offer anyway. "I hate you." she said playfully as they walked up her driveway.

He dumped her books back into her arms. "No, you don't."

Digging around for her keys with a laugh, the young girl shook her head playfully at him. "See you later, dork."

He grinned at her as she closed the door. Laughing gleefully, the young speedster ran back to his house, arriving in a gust of wind and picking up Lorna and throwing her over his shoulder, pretending to be an airplane as he navigated the corridors of his house.

His mother, who was in the kitchen, exited to see the commotion as she heard her daughter shriek with laughter. "Peter?" she said with a laugh of her own. "What's gotten you so happy?"

He shrugged, but the grin who wore stretched from ear to ear. "Is this what it feels like to have a best friend?"

Magda smiled fondly at her eldest son. All his life he hadn't been accepted due to his silver hair, and his erratic behaviour but this girl had made him rethink his life and friends. She just hoped Violet wouldn't run away when he showed her his powers.

But now, as she watched him help around the kitchen, actually cleaning his basement den and panic before Violet knocked at the door(though she had to admit, the girl wasn't her normal happy self when he answered the door), she didn't really want to think of that just yet.

He could be a teenager for a little while longer.

xXx

 **A/N: this may be the cutest chapter yet and it gets even cuter. This is the last prewritten chapter, so don't expect such quick updates from now on. However, I'm feeling hella inspired so you might get that chapter(*wink wink* time jump to Christmas *wink wink*).**

 **In response to** **anonymouscsifan's review: lol, you might like spoilers, but some people might not. I will say however that Wanda will be in this story somehow, won't say how though. The revelations of powers is going to be funny, I can say that too!**

 **see you guys next chapter! - e**


	5. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer(I keep forgetting to do this whoops): I do not own X-Men or any Marvel property. I only own Violet Jones.**

* * *

 _ **23th December, 1972**_

Did Peter mention he hated Christmas parties?

Now, he loved Christmas. Getting high on candy canes and the decorations and not to mention the presents he got from his aunt. But the Christmas parties his mom dragged him too were the ultimate snore fest. He was surrounded by people he didn't know, teenagers he didn't like, nor did they like him. His mother forced to be someone she wasn't. A bunch of snooty adults who gave him odd looks when he reached for not only a handful of sweets, but the whole bowl.

Mrs. Greene usually held the party. He didn't like her. She would always make him feel as small as possible. "So, how's school Peter?" She would ask him in her smug voice, knowing full well he wasn't in school anymore. "Peter, has your mother got a job yet?" His mother was currently unemployed.

"Did you hear, Kieran is captain of the debate team." _Yeah, like_ that _was something to be proud of._

 _"_ Oh, Peter, I'm so smart, I'm so fancy. My son is so much better than you."

Okay, so maybe she didn't exactly say that last thing, but her eyes did.

He had told his mother countless times that she shouldn't be herself through the constant belittling. She already had enough of it for being a single mother of three, one being one half of an odd pair, the other half hasn't been seen in a month. He was fast, she was weird. It was hard to explain. He wished she was here, she would make these parties so much better. He could imagine her blowing the cork off the top of the champagne bottle, soaking all who were near it with just a look, as he stole the obvious wigs off the heads of the women.

But now, here he sat, in an uncomfortable position as Lorna snored on his crossed legs, alone and more importantly, lonely. He brushed a piece of his little sister's frizzy hair out of her face, watching her content face with a frown. He wished she was awake, because then he might have a chance of getting out of here. He could persuade her to cause a scene and he would out of there in a second.

Lifting his gaze to the crowd that was slowly getting drunker by the hour(damn his fast metabolism), he noticed someone. Just walking into the room was Daisy Jones, Violet's mother, and her father Henry. They didn't look very happy. If his mind wasn't playing games on him than Violet was sure to follow. And sure enough, she did.

He didn't think he would've been able to miss her.

She wore a fiery red dress, like a burnt orange and matching lipstick. The skirt of the dress was ruffled under a glittery broach that she fiddled with. Her hair was curled elegantly, tied in a half up half down hairstyle. He chuckled once he noticed her footwear, simple red sneakers. Normally, he'd never admire a girls outfit, being fashionable didn't really matter to him, but now he couldn't stop staring. Anyone around him would see the absolutely dumbfounded look he wore. He ducked his head a little, was he blushing?

Violet caught sight of him and smiled wide. He copied her as she walked over. "Hey!" He said, a little too excitedly, but he was so bored.

"I guess you hate this as much as I am." she joked.

"I am dying of boredom."

"Sorry for making you wait." She cleared her throat. "There was some... debating whether I should be dragged along."

There was something more to her words but Peter didn't press because he was too busy buzzing over the fact that he wasn't alone. She crouched down to giggle as Lorna's sleeping figure. "She's tapped out."

"Didn't take long." He felt his legs begin to protest, begging to get his sister off him before they went dead. Gently, he fiddled with her until her head was perched on his shoulder and he was standing. She didn't even stir. "I should probably take her home."

"Take me with you!" Violet cried. He chuckled at her desperation. "Come on, babysitting might be fun!"

"Okay, come on." he said, rushing to find his mother. He got her to agree to them babysitting, but only if they didn't wreck the house.

Peter took that as go crazy, which he intended to do so.

They were just heading for the door when lovely Mrs. Greene pulled him back with a sickly sweet smile. "Sweetie, leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, Lorna's tired."

"But you didn't introduce us." she gestured between herself and Violet.

"Mrs. Greene, this is Violet. Violet, Mrs. Greene."

The older woman stuck out her horribly manicured hand. "Pleasure."

Violet reached out a took her head, shaking it twice before the host of party dropped her champagne glass with a hiss. The whole party turned its attention to her as she blew on her hand. "The glass was boiling hot." She told her husband who had come over.

When she looked back, Violet had dragged Peter out of the house.

xXx

Violet shivered in the cold D.C air. She loved Christmas, she did, but she despised the cold. Especially when she wore strapless dresses like tonight. In her rush to leave she forgot to bring her jacket and now she was stuck slowly freezing to death as Peter dug for his keys, keeping sure not to disturb his little sister. Every now and then she would make a noise, or turn her head and he would have to freeze, but so far so good.

As well as this, she would catch his eyes drifting to her figure, letting his eyes dance over. When he thought she had noticed, he would flush beet red and continue to rummage in his pocket. Violet was about to ask what was wrong when he jingled them in her face with a triumphant laugh. He unlocked the door and told her to make herself at home. She was not even two minutes sitting down when he was down the stairs again, brushing his hands on his shirt. "All done! You want pizza?"

She blinked, wondering how he got up the stairs so quick without waking his sister. "Yeah, sure."

He ordered the pizza and then flopped down on the couch next to her as a pop chart show began. Violet huffed as Peter repeated what he had been doing the majority of the night, staring at her with this weird hesitant look. She scoffed as he turned away for the fourth time. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha-?" he blinked.

"Is there something in my dress or something?" She got up and brushed the fabric down. "Show me." she twirled.

Unbeknownst to her, she was making Peter even more dumbstruck. "F-fine." He stammered, blinking rapidly. "You l-look beau-beautiful."

She stopped twirling and stared at him with a confused, but flattered look. "Oh, uh, thank you." her face was as red as her dress at this point.

It was like he realised what he had said and immediately shot up to face her. "That's not to say you're not always beautiful. Unless you don't want to hear that, then you're ugly." he frowned at himself. "Hold on."

"I think I'll stick to being called beautiful." They both chuckled.

"And honestly, matching your dress with your eyes?" He pointed to her magma hued irises. "Good call." he smirked.

She scrunched her nose up in a silent laugh. "I colour coordinate." Peter gave her a mock offended look, knowing he had said those words about himself back in June.

There was silence for a moment before Violet looked up. "Uh, Peter?"

"Yeah?" she pointed upwards and he followed. He gulped. " _Oh_."

Above them was a sprig of mistletoe.

He was going to kill his mother. How was he so stupid and not realise what she was doing when she came home with the groceries and didn't show him what she bought?

Violet was smiling both in awkwardness and nervousness. She had never been kissed before, and gauging by the look Peter was giving the mistletoe, it seemed he hadn't been either. They sort of stared at each other, both as red and embarrassed and the other party. She bit her lip as she watched Peter flounder for an excuse to get her out of this. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said sheepishly, looking down at his shoes that had become very interesting all of a sudden. It's a stupid tradition anyway, I mean it's just a piece of twig and berries, like why is it so significant?" He then began to ramble on about Christmas in general and the stuff he was going to get and what was she going to get? Did she like Christmas? Is she going to get him something?

Violet thought it was simultaneously the most adorable and annoying thing ever. She laughed lowly, placing her hands on his shoulders which silenced him immediately. Rising to her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his cheek softly, feeling his body tense in anticipation but relax as her lips made contact with his cheek. She broke out into a grin, using her thumb to wipe the lipstick stain that she given him. He was staring at her with unblinking, wide eyes that she met and her thumb halted, her hand just cupping his face now.

"Merry Christmas, you idiot." she whispered with a soft smile.

His eyes began to blink lazily, his smile dopey. "Merry Christmas, Vi."

Her hand was still cupping his face, and she swore he began to lean in, but the doorbell ringing made them practically jump apart from each other. "I think that's the pizza." Peter said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Pizza." she said in reply, rushing to open the door.

Eventually, when their parents came back to the house, they were both asleep in the couch, Violet's head resting on Peter's. "Told you it work." Magda said with a smirk.

Daisy just chuckled. Henry wasn't so pleased.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe nearly 2000 people have viewed this story? I know it may not seem like a massive number in the grand scheme of things but I'm so happy that _that_ many people like this story. I'd just like to thank you all. Now, a question for you all:**

 **Should I do the reveals next, or a look into their relationship in Logan's timeline?**

 **Love to know your thoughts! See you next chapter! - E**


	6. Accidental Impulses

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

Daisy Jones had secrets, and one of those her husband was slowly beginning to figure out.

Henry and Daisy Jones were like every other couple, they fought, they made up, but more importantly, they stayed together. They married young, they felt they were ready at nineteen to tie the knot and the live the rest of their lives together and honestly, it was the biggest mistake either of them could've made, but they did it anyway. Nothing ever tore them so far apart that they had to split up. They had been close a couple of times, but not as close as when Daisy caught him in bed with his bosses secretary not even a year into their marriage.

Of course she was mad, she was furious in fact. Her temper was not one of her best features, anyone could tell you that. Her best friend Rhea constantly told her she was a volcano waiting to explode, and boy did she explode when she saw this. Though, instead of doing something she would regret, she just stared at them for a few seconds and then stormed out the door and straight to a bar.

It was there that she would do something she would both regret and cherish in the later years.

Now, as she stood in the kitchen, not daring to even glance at her husband who, no doubt, was looking at the back of her head expectantly, waiting for an answer to the question he just asked.

"Am I Violet's father?"

The question made her drop the bag of groceries she had been holding, hearing the eggs crack and mess up the floor but not looking down at them. It was so out of the blue, so unexpected, Daisy wasn't sure what to say. Her mind did though. Her mind had made up her answer.

No, he wasn't.

She knew who it was. His name was Malcom Rivera, and he wanted to be a father so badly.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked instead, not defensively, adding a laugh to break the tension.

Henry wasn't laughing, "Daisy, she's nothing like me. I mean, that thing she does, she didn't pick that up from me, unless you've got something you're not telling me." Daisy was wondering how long she could keep up with this charade.

She wanted to tell him, but bringing up Malcolm made her eyes water and her throat close up. Malcolm was supposed to be a man she met in the bar, to fool around with to get back at her cheating husband and then to never speak to ever again, but instead it lasted longer than intended, nearly a full year.

Daisy was falling in love with him, and he was already too far gone. Six months into their relationship, she found out about his secret. His power. Malcolm has the ability to turn himself into lava. His whole body would become incased in it, but when she went near him, it didn't burn her. Apparently he had trained his body not to burn people he liked or loved. He had expected her to run away, to never speak to him again, but she told him two words that he was both excited and terrified to hear.

" _I'm pregnant_."

They were going to run away together. Daisy was going to leave her sleaze bag of a husband and they were going to have a family together. But life seemed to have other plans for Daisy Jones.

Malcolm had told her the day she was going to Henry that he had been recruited by someone who wanted to use his powers for good, to help him train and become someone people admired instead of feared. Daisy didn't trust it from the minute he told her.

He never returned, and after Henry had made a big deal of apologising, she was forced to stay with her husband. She had Violet a few months after, thankfully with all of her physical traits but it seemed, as last year had told her, that she had adopted what Malcolm had been able to do, but a little different.

"So, just because our daughter is different than most people, you're willing to shove her off and pretend she's not your daughter?!" She was appalled, despite his true statements, that he was so scared by their daughter. Violet was already scared of herself, she didn't need someone else making her absolutely petrified. Peter was the only one besides herself that made her feel like she was normal, even if she still didn't know that he was actually just like her(and likewise Magda was aware of Violet's abilities, they felt they shouldn't butt in and let them show each other).

"Just," he sighed, somewhat defeated, "just tell me if she's my daughter."

There was a pause, one that was too long for Henry to believe what ever came out of her mouth.

"Yes, you are."

xXx

Meanwhile, Violet found herself walking with Peter along the bridge connecting their town to the greater D.C area, unaware of the cracks beginning to show in her family, dragging Peter along for clothes shopping much to his chagrin, although it wasn't for her, it was for him.

"But I like my style!" he had whined, stomping his foot a little to add to the childishness. "I'm cool! I look cool!"

"Peter, you look like a dad trying to cling onto his youth, come on, one jacket, that's all I'll get you."

"Fine!"

So now, he was beside her, sulking like a toddler as he kicked at the rocks on the pavement. "Does it take this long to go to town? I thought it would be quicker." _it usually is_ , he added in his head.

"Quit being such a baby." Violet elbowed him with a look Peter had dubbed one of her Mom Looks. The ones he ended up receiving when he said that. "We won't even be a minute, we'll just be looking."

"You sound like my..." this wasn't one of the Mom Looks, but a glare that made Peter trail off and shrink back. "Never mind."

They made it to town quicker than he had expected, but when he got there, time stopped. He had been shopping plenty of times with his mom and twin sister, and it was hell. It was like they refused to move quickly. Another thing he learned from shopping with girls, when they said they were only going to one store, they really meant five. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing this to pay him back for calling her likeness to his mother.

He huffed, his eyes travelling up and down his friend who was perusing a rack of letterman jackets. He noticed her attire once again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, just sort of seeing her. I mean, he's seen her a lot over the past 8 or so months, nearly everyday, but now, after Christmas and New Years, something was different in the way he looked at her. When he did, he found him lingering on her features, her soft smile, her mess of brown-blonde curls on her head that couldn't be controlled even if you tried, the way she moved made him want to take the slow road, to walk instead of run and most importantly her beautiful eyes, those eyes made of sunset that he could stare at for hours...

Wait a minute. _Oh no..._

"Hey, Vi." she turned around with a questioning look, quickly turning to concern as she saw the look on his face. He was staring off a bit to the side, as of he had spotted something. "Think we could leave early?"

"Why, what is it?" she spoke in a hushed tone, coming to his side. She sneakily tried to look to whatever he was looking at.

He started pushing her out of the store. "Do you remember Jason?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean the guy who insulted your hair?" she still hadn't gotten him back for that. She had intended to try and make sure the Sun blazed on him for the rest of the day, but apparently her powers didn't work like that.

She had been figuring things about her powers as the months went by. She now knew what she looked like when she went full power, and how exactly she did it. It was weird to explain, but Violet glowed with this yellow-orange light that burned everyone who touched her bar herself. She did realise that if she concentrated hard enough, the sun almost helped her. Coils of solar flares would descend from the sky into her hands and she could use them as whips or whatever she wanted. Violet was certain it was how she ended up with the two inch hole in her door. It was odd, but she found it exhilarating.

She pushed those thoughts away however as she felt Peter's hands hitting her back. "Come on, you're so slow!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Why is Jason important?" She asked, trying to look back but he just kept pushing.

"Ok, so you know how I said that he was cheating on the girl with another girl named Angela?"

She blinked as she tried to keep up with the speed of his words. "Y-yeah?"

"Well, turns out I wasn't wrong, he actually was cheating on that girl with someone named Angela, lucky guess, heh." his little nervous laugh at the end made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Peter, what did you do?"

"Come on, we gotta go!"

She crossed her arms. "If you don't tell me, I'll go back and ask Jason, I'm sure he'd love to tell me."

"I'll tell you when we get home, now come-"

"Hey, Jason-!"

Jason would turn his head around, thinking he heard his name when all he saw was nothing.

Just an empty street and a gust of wind.

xXx

Suddenly, Violet was not in the middle of town anymore, and she was facing the arcade machine in Peter's basement. She saw her reflection, still in the middle of phrasing the next word she was going to say, saw Peter's wide eyes, probably realising what he had done. Then began the word vomit.

"Ok, please don't freak out. I know this must be a little too much to take in, but I just didn't want to get involved with him especially since-" the next few sentences were lost on Violet, as she was still struggling to comprehend what had just happened and the fact that his mouth was spitting out at least six hundred words a breath. Eventually she caught back up.

"-and, my mom told me you would and now you are. Vi," he came to her side, knocking into her a bit, "please say something." He whispered.

She swallowed, her face turning green. "I'm gonna puke."

"I'm sor- you're what now?"

"I'm gonna throw up!"

He blinked. "Oh shit!" He cried in realisation, watching her gag. "Oh shit!" He dashed off and returned with a hamper which was then ruined as Violet emptied her stomach contents into the bucket. "That's cool," he grimaced, "my mom didn't need that anyway."

When she was finished, she looked up at him, her face now red and blotchy, her eyes watering and her nose running. Peter gave her a tissue. "Motion sickness." he told her. "Probably should have thought about that."

Violet looked him up and down after cleaning herself up. "You...are..." she rasped.

"Speedy, yeah." Peter laughed nervously again, placing a hand on her the side of her arm. "You're not gonna take off like the rest of them, are you?"

"Take off?"

"You know, run away, never come back. Add fuel to the fire that is I am the biggest freak in this neighbourhood. There's a reason I'm homeschooled, Vi, and it's because of my legs being unable to kept still." Peter gave a pained glance. "There's always been two worlds in my life, my world and theirs."

Violet broke out in a smile. "Well," her voice was thick with emotion, "looks like your world has a new inhabitant." he tilted his head a little and she stepped back. Peter stared in awe as the veins under her eyes began to glow in their yellow-orange hue, her body giving off a slight shine, he had to shield his eyes a bit, but she wasn't too harsh just yet. She lifted her arm where swirls of solar energy began to curl around her forearm and create a mini sun in the palm of her hand.

Peter gasped. "Awesome!" he said to himself.

There was a bit of silence as the glow faded before. "You're so cool!" was said in unison. "No, you're so cool!" spoken by both of them again.

"Wait, wait," Violet said, unable to contain her joy at _finally_ finding another person like her, "but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I mean I wanted to." He shrugged. "No one was going to believe you if you decided to tell people. But my mom said to hold off, try and actually make a friend for once." She nodded and he began. "Hey, why didn't you tell me?"

Violet sighed. "To be honest, I'm not even sure if I believe it myself. I mean, the only reason why we moved here was because my powers started to manifest."

Peter chuckled. "It's like we were meant to be together." Violet joined in his laughter before another pause.

Then, her arms were looped around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder. She felt him react instantly, hugging her tightly, like he was afraid if he let go that she would fade away from his grasp. "Thank you," she whispered into his jacket.

"I should be thanking you." Peter said softly.

"Why?"

"Because my world just got a little bit bigger."

She giggled, still not letting go. After a few hours she left his house with not only a new outlook on her powers, but what could only be described as the beginnings of a crush on Peter Maximoff.

Peter? Well, he was already far too gone.

xXx

 **A/N: aww, and there we have it folks, the revelations. Next chapter we have what their relationship was like in Logan's timeline. I won't saw much, but you may need to bring the tissues.**

 **Also, in regards to the opening, that was never meant to be a plot twist, or shocking moment, I just wanted to get it out of the way somyou guys have to watch Violet walk obliviously through life for a few(or, I should say a lot) of chapters. But boy, when she finds out...**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated. Thank you for all the support so far! I think this may have been the quickest updated and longest chapter so far! Do not expect this all the time lol. See ya! - e**


	7. Time in a Bottle

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own X-Men. Just Violet Jones and other OC's respectfully.**

* * *

 ** _2023, date unknown..._**

Logan Howlett didn't know Violet Jones, but boy he did know a lot about her.

He considered Peter Maximoff one of his closest friends, and if there wasn't one person who was the apple of the speedsters eye, then he was probably one of Peters closest friends too. He only knew of Violet Jones from the amount of stories the younger man would tell about her. All the antics they got up to when they were teenagers, how she didn't run when he told her about his powers, how relieved he was when she told him about hers.

Though Peter wouldn't say it, Logan wasn't dumb, he could tell there was something else there. The younger man's eyes would light up when he spoke of her, his smile would get soft and small. Quicksilver was in love.

One day he asked him, "When can I meet her? This mysterious Violet?"

Peter went quiet, something unusual for him, clutching the whiskey they shared with a death grip. "We haven't spoken in years, I don't even know where she is."

Logan kept his mouth shut about her after that, in fact, any mention of Violet stopped after that. From what he gathered, she seemed to be as in love with Peter as he was with her.

Apparently, Violet Jones was known to most of the X-Men in the mansion, except him. He questioned Xavier about her and he was met with a grim look and a sigh. "Peter has told you about her?"

Logan nodded, his mind immediately believing that she had died in the many missions the X-Men, another causality in the ongoing war between humanity and mutants. But when Xavier spoke next, his jaw nearly dropped, his heart sinking for Peter.

"She is Nova."

Nova was one of Magneto's most powerful allies. She wasn't properly apart of the Brotherhood of Mutants, but she was a firm supporter of Erik's cause. She was properly apart of it when she was in her twenties and thirties, with the ability to bend the sun's power, soak up the suns rays around her and expel them as solar flares while also shaping them into anything she wanted. It was said that she made the blood of an old X-Men boil to the point where he began to melt from the inside. Her name was never said, for she seemed to go by her alias all the time, saying her human name was something she never wanted to hear again. Logan was certain he never wanted to be face to face with her. Ever.

And yet he was here, in some undisclosed bunker filled with mutants old and young, previous X-Men and old members of the Brotherhood. Everyone was here for one reason, get rid of the Sentinels. These robots were designed by Bolivar Trask, a man in the seventies who experimented on mutants, Mystique included, and used her DNA to help create the Sentinels who could rapidly change their DNA to become invulnerable to any mutants attacks. Many had been lost to them, Logan was pretty sure he heard Wanda Maximoff's name in the roster, so it wasn't surprising to see Peter there, standing next to his estranged father, looking like he had seen better days.

When Logan saw Violet Jones however, she was unmissable. Her stance was hard, strict, calculating. As she talked with Storm, her orange coloured eyes almost looked like boiling magma had replaced her irises as they burned with a hot intensity Logan felt was her default setting nowadays. Her hair, something Peter had told him was like, "a mess you didn't want to control" was dead straight, a few grey hairs here and there. Like everyone she was in a suit, but it was a strong contrast to the original X-Men uniforms. Most of the brotherhood had their own suits, and she was no exception. Her suit was much like her eyes, a bright orange, the top part a metallic material while the pants were made of a flame retardant material respectively. Black lining decorated the full suit and black boots and gloves finished it off. Logan was not a fashion person, but seeing her looking the part made her look more terrifying.

But to Peter Maximoff, it was like seeing an angel.

Logan watched as Peter blinked at her, like he was seeing a vision of his past. The older mutant rolled his eyes impatiently, elbowing Peter's back in an effort to get him to actually move and act like the forty something year old man he claimed he was(it still, after years of working with the man, felt like he was a sixteen year old trapped in a forty year olds body). Peter glared at him, but eventually sped up to the woman who flinched when the wind blew her hair back, something Logan didn't think she could do. He wondered if he should get closer, to possibly rescue Peter if he said or did anything idiotic. Logan got closer.

Watching Violet's face turn from angry confusion, to confusion, to pure shock. "P-Peter?" She breathed.

"Hey, Vi." it wasn't said happily, Logan could tell that much. It felt like Peter's mind not being able to comprehend that he was finally meeting the love of his life again, the amount of years he had spent without her, and all, the things he wanted to say to her. His mouth couldn't convey his thoughts, a flaw he always had.

"It's been awhile." she said, her voice taking a careless monotone.

"Seriously?" He chuckled, holding his arms out incredulously. "No hug?"

Logan chuckled slightly, that kid was wild.

"I've outgrown hugs."

"No one outgrows hugs." he countered.

"Peter!" she snapped, exasperated. The man seemed taken back by the bite in her voice. "A lot has changed, okay! You can't just expect me to go back to being the way I was!"

"Nova!" a voice neither Peter nor Logan recognised. Logan, who had been leaning against a doorframe, stood to attention as a man walked up to her, slipping his arm around her waist and hugging her close to him, something she had refused from Peter. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." she said, still no change in emotion, good or bad. She turned to Peter, who was back to his blinking, shocked face. "Peter, this is my husband, Tom."

Logan's eyebrows shot up. He didn't know what he had expected from this encounter, but it truly wasn't that.

Tom nodded, bringing his hand out for Peter to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Peter looked at the hand like it was diseased. "Sorry, man, I don't do handshakes."

Violet sighed. "Forever a child, I see." Peter looked genuinely hurt by that. "Don't worry, Tom is like us. Like I would ever marry a human."

"Oh really?" Peter puffed up his chest. "What can you do?"

Tom's irises disappeared, clear white eyes replacing them. When he lifted his arm, Peter gaped at his arm moving the exact same way, twisting the same way, eventually his whole body turning around against his will. Violet and Tom couldn't see his face, however Logan could, and he frowned.

Tears were forming in the speedsters eyes, it was the saddest he had ever seen the mutant. "Cool." he said, his voice cracking. A pang of empathy found its way to Logan's heart. Poor kid.

Eventually, Peter could move by himself again, and when he could, he quickly and quietly excused himself. He zipped away, making himself impossible to find. Logan eventually did, he had found a corner in the living space, found solace in a half drank bottle of Jack Daniels that was undoubtedly Logan's. Tear tracks flowed down his cheeks, his nose snotty and face red. Honestly, dressed in his super suit and goggles, he looked like an idiot.

"Peter..." Logan could only think to say. What could you say?

The man sniffed, rubbing his glove against his nostril. "We had a fight." Logan stayed silent, knowing venting would help the kid. "We were together, we had a fight, and then we weren't anymore. I fucked up, Logan." He looked up at him through tears. "I really fucked up with her. She hated her life where we lived, and she wanted to run away with me."

"Why didn't you?"

Peter shook his head. "I've never liked change. I lived in my mom's basement for most of my life for Christ sake!" He sobbed. "I told her I wasn't moving, she left, and I never saw her again. I joined the X-Men, hoping she would be there, but when I went on my first mission, she was the person we were fighting against. We went out separate ways, and I was dumb enough to think she would be the same as she was all those years ago."

"You can't repeat the past, Peter."

He laughed humourlessly. Logan felt that same pang of empathy.

"I thought I could."

xXx

It was supposed to be a simple breakout mission.

A few of their own had been kidnapped by the Sentinels, sentenced to be tortured and experimented on so they could improve them. Logan knew it was sketchy from the outset, but Xavier wasn't about to leave fellow mutants to that fate and neither it seemed, was Erik.

They had a plan set out. Logan, Erik, Violet and Storm were to distract the guarding Sentinels while Peter, Kitty, Tom and Bobby were to get the prisoners out. But it was apparent from the start who was going to win the battle. For it was so obvious, that in the end Xavier felt immensely guilty and horrible about his decision.

The Sentinels didn't take prisoners. This was an ambush.

Exiting the X-Jet, the mutants were severely outnumbered. They had a hard time keeping them back. The Sentinels were fast, agile and worst of all, smart. They adapted their fighting technique specifically to each mutant. Logan only hoped Peter was fast enough to get everyone in and out in time. He watched from the corner of his eye as Peter took everyone into the facility, coming out with everyone a few seconds later. "Guys, it's an ambush! Fall back!"

Everyone reacted, including the Sentinels. The group migrated back to the X-Jet as fast as they could, but found themselves strapped into their seats moments later. Logan blinked as he saw a silver blur pop in and out of the jet. "Peter!" He called. "Come on, get in!"

"Hold on, Tom's trapped!" He said, strapping Violet in.

At that, Violet tried to undo her seatbelt. "Let me out, I can help!"

"No!" he cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "You stay here, don't move a fucking muscle alright!"

"You can't tell me what to do-!"

"I know, but it's time I got off my ass and actually did something for once."

Somehow, Logan felt like this was his goodbye.

"No!" Violet cried, tears filling her eyes, the most emotional Logan had ever seen her. "Wait!"

But he was gone, sprinting over to Tom who was trapped under some rubble. "I got you." They could hear over their comm. "I got you."

Tom gawked at him. "Thank you."

Peter didn't say anything, just grabbed the back of his neck ran to the jet. He only brought him to the entrance however, as the Sentinels had adapted their techniques once again.

In a moment, Peter was running, and the next he wasn't moving at all.

Both men jolted to a halt, Peter horrified to see a large hand wrapped around his leg. Tom was propelled into the jet. He glanced back up from the hand to look at the group with a smile. "Too late again, huh?"

"Peter!" Erik cried, standing, prepared to do anything.

Violet struggled against the belt he had locked her to the chair with.

What happened next was a blur. Logan doesn't remember most of it.

He remembered Peters abdomen with a hole through it. Violet's gut wrenching, blood curdling scream and Erik's fury being unleashed. Magneto lifted his hand and the Sentinel was blown back into wall upon wall, layers and layers of rubble falling onto it. Violet finally freeing herself in time to help Logan drag the poor kid in.

Erik pushed his way to him. "You idiot!" He seethed.

"Sorry, pops, looks like I out bested you"

"Peter!" Violet said, despair evident in every move, every word. "Peter, oh god! Oh my god!"

Logan grimly watched Peter search for breath, but with the gaping hole in his stomach, it was done in vain. He stepped forward. "Talk to him, Nova."

Suddenly, he didn't see Nova anymore, but that same, awkward teenager Peter had grown so fond of. "Peter, can you speak?"

He didn't say anything, but with a wriggle, it seemed he had acknowledged her. "Oh god. You're gonna be fine, alright? We're gonna get you to Charles and you're going to get you fixed." she brushed a piece of hair away from his sweaty forehead, smiling for the first time. "Can't have you dying on me, can I?"

"He pushed me into the jet." Logan heard Tom whisper to Bobby. "I thought we were both dead but he pushed me in."

"Shh." Peter faintly whispered, smiling. " 'S okay, Vi."

Her tears mixed with the beads of sweat flowing down his face. "Please!" she let out desperately. "I only just found you again."

"It wouldn't..." he gasped, deciding to change the subject. "When I was younger, I was gonna marry you." Logan shook his head with an angry sigh as he practically felt the broken sob Violet let out. "Would you have said yes?"

Either she forgot Tom was in the room, or she was only saying it to give him peace, she whispered. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Knew it." they both laughed together and with one final breath, Peter Maximoff lulled to the side, his eyes dead and unmoving. There was a moment of silence before the plane began to shake.

"Erik, stop it!" Logan growled.

"It isn't me!"

"Guys, the engines are overheating!" Bobby cried.

Violet's scream echoed throughout the jet.

Quicksilver had fallen.

xXx

A few days later, a new plan was developed, a riskier plan.

Logan was going to go back in time with the help of Kitty to prevent all this from happening. He wasn't sure he was completely okay with it, but he knew he had to do it. He had to save everyone, he had to.

As the remaining X-Men got the place ready for the journey, he noticed Violet was leaning against the wall, miles away. Her stoic and stone like features present once again. He made his way over to her. "You okay with this?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" She rasped.

He dropped that subject immediately and said. "Listen, I know you cared for Peter, hell, all of us did, but you can't-"

"Did you see her when he died?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Her?"

"You saw me, Violet, but you didn't see Nova." he frowned. "Nova would've tore that plane asunder, killing every single one of us without a thought. Burned through those engines without a second glance." she watched as Erik sat alone too, still not over his son and daughter untimely demises. "Nova had nothing to loose. Her children died two weeks into the attacks and her husband was barely keeping it together. But Violet had Peter, and in those years I was Nova, I never truly lost myself in her."

"Because you had Peter." and then, her cold, hard exterior was peeled back and Logan saw the vulnerable, scared teenager that once was Violet Jones.

"This world was cruel to Violet, this world feared Nova. Am I okay with you going back and making sure I and many other mutants don't have to experience that?" She folded her arms. "You're damn fucking right I am."

Logan nodded. "Good to know."

"If you meet me." she said, facing him now, her eyes Peter had once told him were made of sunset made their way into his soul. "By the off chance that you do, tell me. Tell me that I make the biggest mistake of my life leaving Peter Maximoff. That whatever hardships I think I'm going through, nothing compared to what is coming if I do."

"Logan, we're ready," Bobby called.

Logan sighed, and did the one thing he probably shouldn't have.

"I promise I will."

He was going to change the future. For Xavier and Erik, for Storm and Kitty, for Bobby and everyone else.

And goddamnit, for Peter and Violet too.

xXx

 **A/N: oh man, this hurt. I felt like having Logan be the POV in this chapter was the best way to do it because he could sort of Nick Carraway the situation and sort of be omniscient in a sense. Also, to diffuse confusion: Violet's alias in Nova in this timeline, but Icarus in the alternate timeline. It will all be explained in due time ;).**

 **In response to** **anonymouscsifan: could you point where the mistakes were in the last chapter. I've gone over it a hundred times and can't see them. Thank you for telling me though, I'd rather die than have grammar/spelling mistakes in chapters. And urge anyone to tell me if they've found one!**

 **Stay awesome, Gotham! - e**


	8. Double Dare

**23rd June, 1973**

In the basement of the Maximoff residence, music blared and laughter rang out.

Violet tilted her head back in laughter as she twirled around. From Peter's spot on the couch he watched his friend with a fond smile on his face. "See?" she said. "I told you I could dance!"

"I never doubted it."

Violet, on her second turn, stuck her tongue out at him and then continued to dance as the song transitioned into a Pink Floyd song, a slight glow illuminating around her. A hazy warm light danced on her fingertips. Peter held his arms behind his head with a smirk as he admired her.

Ever since they had found out about each other's powers, their friendship had changed. There was no doubt that before he knew about her powers that he was developing a crush on the young girl, but after she showed him what she could do, it was undeniable that he had fallen for her. Every time he looked at her, he broke out into a grin, every time he thought about her he wanted to visit her right away(and he usually did). His mom had joked to him that she should start planning the wedding right in front of Violet and Peter was the luckiest man in the world that Violet had either chosen not to hear that or just didn't catch it.

But, joke or not, his mom was on the right track, he had fallen for her hard.

A tap on the shoulder brought him out of his thought as Violet looked at him expectantly. His dumb blinking made her sigh. "Were you listening?"

"...no."

Another sigh. "Come on, get up, let's dance."

He shook his head with a frightened face. "No, no. I don't dance." She gave him a look. "I don't!" another look, this one was mischievous. "No!" she had him up with a strength he didn't know she possessed. Their hands intertwined as she closed the space between them, swaying them back and forth.

He kept the look of boredom on his face and tried to stop the hammering of his heart at their close proximity. He wasn't sure he was doing a good job as he felt it beat against his baseball jacket. Or maybe it was Violet's, he wasn't so sure, all he could think about the fact that her face was so close up to his. "Hi." she grinned up at him.

"Hey," he said, a little breathlessly, staring into her sunset coloured eyes.

"Peter! The cops are here!" his features paled as he heard his mom call down to them.

Violet chuckled. "Do I wanna know?"

"I didn't do anything this time!" He cried defensively. She gave him a half serious accusing look. "I didn't!" Suddenly a thought came to his head. "Give me a second." And just like that, in a second, he was outside, looking at the car that had pulled up, the people inside claiming they were cops. From the looks of them, they didn't look like cops. He huffed, deciding to check their car. When he got there he grimaced, the car was a state, it smelled and the rental insurance in the glove compartment when he went looking for their details made up his mind. These were not cops. He whizzed back to Violet's side, the wind from his arrival making her hair blow back.

"They aren't cops."

"Did you check?"

"Yeah, they are hippies by the looks of them."

"Why are they here?"

He didn't answer when he heard the stairs above them creak. He pushed Violet back onto the couch and zipped over to the ping pong table and started to play a game by himself. Violet took this time to make herself look nonchalant, crossing her legs on the couch and giving off a couldn't care less look. "What do you guys want?" Peter said, now sitting on the couch. "I didn't do anything."

"We've been here all day." Violet finished for him, giving a challenging look to the three who really didn't look like cops at all.

"Just relax, Peter. We're not cops." The really buff, tall one replied, taking off his sunglasses. Violet frowned, how did this guy know his name?

"Of course you're not." Peter turned to Violet with a shit eating grin. "Told you." He put his arms behind his head with a shrug, gesturing back to the three men. "If you were, you wouldn't be driving a rental car."

The man that just screamed _drug addict_ was physically taken back. "How did you know we've got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration when you were walking to the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreement." Violet began eyeing the older man again, he was looking at them with a solemn look. It was odd, it was like he was looking at ghosts. "Saw you were from out of town. Are you FBI?"

Peter ran to the druggie and stole his wallet, throwing back for Violet to catch. "No, not FBI." Violet informed him. "Not cops either, he's a professor." She took out his business card. "Gifted youngsters, huh?"

The guy snatched the card from her hand, making her pout. "That's an...old card."

"He's fascinating." The youngest breathed, watching Peter move.

"They're a pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Violet said, but was ignored.

"What, a teleporter?"

"No," said the weird guy, "he's just fast. When I knew him he wasn't so...young."

"Young?" Violet scoffed, catching a popsicle Peter threw at her. "You're old, dude."

"So you're not afraid of his powers?" The youngest asked her.

"What powers?" Violet said, realising that her popsicle was too frozen. The veins around her eyes began to light up, travelling down to her finger as she slightly softened the push pop. She blinked innocently at them. Peter put an arm around her approvingly, smirking up at them.

"What are you talking about? Do you see something strange here?" He asked Violet, who shook her head? "Nothing anybody would believe if you told them." Violet tilted her head to the side, eyes flitting to the oldest man who pressed his lips together for a moment, looking genuinely hurt.

Peter gave her a wink and then zipped over to the arcade machine. "So, who are you? What do you want?"

The older man took the initiative. "We need your help, both of you."

Violet stood up, getting a little closer. "For what?" Peter asked for the boy of them, although not as interested as her, for he was still playing his game.

"To break into a highly secured facility..." the older man continued, "and to get someone out."

Violet rolled her eyes as she could practically hear the smirk begin to make its way onto her friends face. "Prison break? That's illegal, you know."

She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She wasn't going to mention that he basically had everything he had ever stolen out in the open.

"Well, only if you get caught." The older man commented, thinking the same as her.

Making her way over, Violet shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You better have a damn good reason why we should do this."

"Yeah," Peter added. "What's in it for us?"

The druggie took off his sunglasses in an irritated manner. "You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon."

That made Peter stop. As Violet's eyes went wide, he turned in his chair. He immediately became defensive, actually studying the three men in front of him(and she maybe making this up, but she felt his hand try and slip into hers protectively). "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you."

That made Violet's heart stop, both with excitement and fear. In their life it had only been Peter and herself that were anyway different. "Bullshit." she blurted out disbelievingly.

The druggie sighed, clearly done with this conversation. "Show them."

The older man took a breath, raising his fist. Violet watched intently as she heard the breaking of skin and the cracking of bone. In a few seconds, three bone claws had broken through the space between his knuckles. Violet grimaced, as did Peter. "Gross." She murmured.

"I mean that's cool, but it's disgusting." Peter said also.

"So," the youngest said. "Is that a yes?"

At the exact same time, both teenagers looked at each other, then said, in unison.

"Yes."

"No."

The older man chuckled as the two teens shot right back at each other, frowning. "Give us a minute." Violet said, dragging Peter off into the back of the basement. "Peter, think about this."

"Come on, Vi, it'll be fun!"

She gawked at him. "Fun? No, this will not be fun! This isn't like stealing a box of Twinkies, Peter. If we get caught they will lock us up and throw away the key. Or probably run some tests on us. Or both!"

"Vi, you gotta live a little." She gave him a look, he continued. "Look, we've been practising. And nothing happens in this town. I want to do something cool. We can be superheroes like we always talked about!"

"That was a game we played with your sister."

"Oh really, Icarus?"

That name, though Violet would never say, was actually something she really grew fond of. Peter had been interested in Greek mythology for a hot minute and sped read through a text book his mother own. After that he started calling her Icarus. His justification being that she had a weird relationship with the sun. She didn't understand his logic though, Icarus had wings made of wax, last she checked she did not. He also died, she doesn't want to think about that bit. Still, despite his lousy logic, if she were ever to become a superhero in some other universe, she would call herself Icarus.

She chuckled at the name. "Yeah, Quicksilver, it was."

What can she say? He's quick, and he likes silver. Case and point.

"Look, if we get the slightest inkling that it's fishy, I'll get us out of there. I promise."

"I don't know..." she trailed off.

He took a step closer, angling his face dramatically to get her to look at him. "I dare you? Double dare!"

It would be insane to take this job, practically impossible, but hell, so was she.

"Fine!"

"Sweet! Hey mister Bone Man, fire up the old rental car. Let's get going!"

xXx

This guy was starting to weird her out.

Violet now knew his name was Logan, the youngest was Hank and the druggie was Charles Xavier. The last two didn't really seem bothered by her, except for Hank who kept asking her what her powers were and how she used them. Peter had thrown his headphones in a couple of blocks back and passed out. With Hank in deep planning and Charles not really giving a shit, it was Violet and Logan all to themselves, and he wouldn't stop staring.

"You okay, dude?" She said when she finally had enough. He blinked himself out of his stupor and frowned at her. "You're staring."

"What, no I'm not." He said.

"Yeah, you kind of are. It's annoying."

"Sorry, it's just...you remind me of an old friend."

She raised a brow, but nodding, albeit a little awkwardly. "Alright."

Out of nowhere, he blurted out. "How long have you known Peter?"

Violet stuttered, caught off guard by that question. She thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "Around a year, why?,

"And you're?"

"Seventeen. What's this about?"

Logan just sighed, turning to look out the window. "Nothing, kid. It's too hard to explain."

"Okay then, why are you actually here?" he turned back. "Come on, I refuse to believe you just thought about picking two teenagers up to break into the most guarded facility in the word."

"Believe me, you are a desperate move. We wouldn't be here if we weren't desperate. Also..." he stopped himself, short, looking as though someone shot him through the heart. "I made a promise to a friend."

"That friend the one we're breaking out?"

"He's a relative."

Violet lost interest soon after, her too crashing in her seat. Logan ran a hand over his face in defeat. It was just so hard to believe that this girl and this guy grew up to be who they were when he knew them. Peter was so carefree, a heart of gold instead of the panicked, practically frenzied man he knew. And Violet? It was like watching a completely different person. This girl was happy, energised, witty unlike the cold, calculating bitch he had fought. Perhaps he was being selfish, seeking this two out specifically just so he could keep his promise to Nova. Or maybe it was guilt, him dealing with the fact that someone had did actually care about died in his soulmates arms.

He glanced back at the two sleeping teens, practically connected to each other.

 _I hope I'm doing the right thing for you, kid_. He thought as his gaze landed on Violet.

xXx

 **A/N: AHH! I'm back!**

 **Sorry I've been MIA, and sorry this is so short, this year school's really picked up so I kind of had to put this to the sidelines. However, now that school is over I can finally upload more! I was even thinking about doing a Peter Parker fic(Tom Holland Peter Parker, obviously). What do you guys think? Also, what do you think will happen between Violet and Logan? Next chapter we have the Pentagon break out and something I think you're all going to enjoy ;).**

 **See you next time! - e**


End file.
